The present invention relates generally to a process of fabricating a graphic decal for a toolbox, the decal produced thereby, and a kit of components.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a process of fabricating a graphic peel and stick decal to fit each individual drawer of a toolbox, the decal produced thereby, and a kit of components.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by:
Swift U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,496;
Pimia et al. United States Patent Application Publication US 2006/0230970; and
White et al. United States Patent Application Publication US 2008/0261000.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional and present decals, and at the same time to provide unique and easy to apply graphic decals.